My Mary Sue
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Dedicated to Kai's Lil Angel (Alexa). She told me that I shouldn't pair Ryou with boys and should give him a girlfriend. This is my response to that. Please note: I hate Het.
1. Chapter One

I got this review once:  
  
Hey this is the weridest story u ever wrote come on Ryao already gets enough toment from other writers. U could make Ryao have a girlfriend come on please i'm begging u. Well write more storys k. Cya.  
  
KLA aka Kai's Lil Angel (AKA Alexa)  
  
It was to one of the Candy Coated stories. First I figure after reading Ryou's name a few times you'd remember how to spell it, but whatever.  
  
This is my response to that review.  
  
- - -  
  
My Mary Sue  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a sunny Friday spring morning, but Ryou Bakura ignored everything around him as he tried to hide the newest bruise that had been added to his extensive collection that morning. His egotistical, abusive, emotionally devoid, yet stunningly hot yami, also known only as Bakura, had for a reason only the spirit knew and understood, punched poor, sweet and oh so innocent fifteen-year-old Ryou in the face.  
  
Since he was so lost in thought he didn't notice the thin and overly beautiful figure coming toward him on roller blades until it was too late. Blinking, Ryou sat up and found himself staring into the biggest, greenest eyes he'd ever seen! It was love at first sight! This creature must have been an angel sent to make his life better, maybe she could even find out why Bakura was so abusive to him!  
  
Suddenly, his angel opened her mouth, "Why don't you watch where you're going you white-haired freak!" She snarled, then softened at the pitiful look on Ryou's young face. "I'm sorry. You maybe a white-haired freak, but I have this unexplainable urge to protect you and I feel the mental barriers that I have spent years building around my fragile heart ever since I was raped and beaten by my very abusive father, crumble as I get lost within the depths of your eyes." She helped him up. "The name's Blaze."  
  
"Ryou. It's nice to meet you." Ryou spoke politely because he's such a good boy. Suddenly he felt a strong power from this girl and the voice of his evil, yet very sexy, yami echoed in his mind.  
  
/ I sense a Millennium Item. /  
  
"Well, nice ta meet ya! Hey, I've gotta go, maybe I'll see you later!" Blaze left, leaving Ryou alone.  
  
/ You must stay close to this girl. I want her item; you have to stay close. /  
  
// Yes master. // Ryou replied softly, submitting instantly.  
  
\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/  
  
RANDOM YAOI MOMENT  
  
(For those of us who can't stand the het any longer.)  
  
"Malik. . ." Ryou began softly, his voice just above a whisper as the two boys sat alone together on a bench in the middle of the park where everyone was playing.  
  
"What?" The touch Egyptian practically snarled as he glared at nobody in particular.  
  
"I. . .I love you Malik." Ryou whispered, afraid of rejection.  
  
Malik tensed and then looked down into the beautiful doe eyed boy beside him. "Really?" Malik asked, daring to hope. "I love you too Ryou! I didn't want to tell you though because you're too pure and innocent for someone like me! That's why I always act like I've got a stick shoved up my ass!"  
  
Ryou giggled as Malik pulled him to him and kissed him hungrily. "And here I was thinking it was your Millennium Rod."  
  
. . .  
  
Um, yeah.  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
Shall I continue?  
  
Like you had a choice!  
  
Mwahahaha! 


	2. Chapter Two

I got this review once:  
  
Hey this is the weridest story u ever wrote come on Ryao already gets enough toment from other writers. U could make Ryao have a girlfriend come on please i'm begging u. Well write more storys k. Cya.  
  
KLA aka Kai's Lil Angel (AKA Alexa)  
  
It was to one of the Candy Coated stories. First I figure after reading Ryou's name a few times you'd remember how to spell it, but whatever.  
  
This is my response to that review.  
  
- - -  
  
My Mary Sue  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next morning (because this is usually how these kinds of fics go) Ryou was walking (limping) to school again. He reached the building and his classroom without any incident (no hot chicks on roller blades) and sat down in his desk.  
  
"Students," The teacher (because names aren't important) said to the entire class (because somehow details about who else is there isn't important either), "We have a new student with us today. Her name is Blaze Ishtar (mostly because usually OC's are another characters long lost sister).  
  
"Damn it!" Malik stood up in the back of the class, "Couldn't you just stay lost?" And with that he sat down and everyone ignored him.  
  
"Tell us a little about yourself." The teacher (again because names aren't important), motioned for the beautiful, lovely girl to tell the class her life story.  
  
"The name's Blaze, I moved here from Canada. My parents are divorced and I'm forced to live with my abusive father where every night he either beats me or violates me, take your pick. I decided to come here because this is where the Duel Monster's champions live! That and my evil seductive yami Flame wants to steal all the Millennium Items that we've found here and take over the world!" (Insert evil laughter here.)  
  
"How nice!" The teacher (whose name is not important) smiled and looked around the class, "Oh! Well, the only desk (how convenient) is right beside Ryou!"  
  
Blaze walked down the isle and sat down. Ryou noticed her roller blades were tied to her backpack. She was dressed like a skater girl, with a black T-shirt that said 'Canadian Girls Kick Ass' over a gray long sleeved shirt. She was wearing tight leather pants that looked exactly like a pair Malik had (because they're totally cool.).  
  
"What are you staring at?" Blaze snarled as she caught him staring.  
  
Ryou blushed and looked away, "Sorry, I've never seen anyone dress like you do." (Which was either a lame excuse or the pathetic truth.)  
  
Blaze raised an eyebrow as she seemed to zone out for a moment. Ryou looked back at her wondering why she wasn't saying anything when he noticed something around here neck. It was a small pendent that hung on a golden chain. The pendent was of a.roller blade? (Couldn't think of anything better that hadn't used yet. I'm not using much imagination on this.)  
  
/ *gasp* The Millennium Roller Blade! Of course! Why didn't I sense it before! / The evil voice inside Ryou's mind growled. / It is the most powerful Millennium Item that was ever created! /  
  
Ryou stopped. // You had roller blades in ancient Egypt? //  
  
/ Shut up you pathetic mortal before I beat you right here in front of the class! / (Ooh, beat? Promise?. *ahem*) Yami Bakura hissed as he mentally (how is this possible) slapped Ryou, a bruise already forming on his face.  
  
/ Yes Master. / Ryou replied then went back to listening to the teacher while his evil, mortal-hating, yet completely drool worthy yami plotted against the new student.  
  
\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/  
  
ANOTHER RANDOM YAOI MOMENT (a pointless one at that.)  
  
(For those of us who can't stand the het any longer.)  
  
"Mawik!" Chibi Ryou yelled as he ran over to the Egyptian who was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Maywik and me was talkin'." He said, pointing to the other chibi walking beside Yami Bakura as the white-haired fiend came into the room.  
  
Malik hesitated. Usually when Chibi Ryou and Chibi Marik 'talked' it involved a very embarrassing question that he usually couldn't answer. And as usual, he was right.  
  
"Whewe do babies come fwom?" Chibi Ryou asked cutely as Malik practically choked.  
  
"Well." He began, "It starts when a girl and a boy are in love." He said and continued choking out the answers as best he could. It didn't help that Bakura had joined him, sitting rather close to him on the couch with Chibi Marik in his lap. When he was done the chibis just stared at him.  
  
"Batuwa and you awe in wove, which one of you is da giww?" Chibi Marik asked.  
  
"Yeah! Which one of you is gonna have da baby?" Chibi Ryou asked as he poked Malik's stomach.  
  
Both Bakura and Malik blinked at the two, then looked at each other. Malik shook his head and looked back at Ryou. "I lied Ryou, that's not where babies come from."  
  
"Den whewe?" The chibi whined.  
  
"The stork."  
  
- - -  
  
THE END of that chapter.  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter Three

I got this review once:  
  
Hey this is the weridest story u ever wrote come on Ryao already gets enough toment from other writers. U could make Ryao have a girlfriend come on please i'm begging u. Well write more storys k. Cya.  
  
KLA aka Kai's Lil Angel (AKA Alexa)  
  
It was to one of the Candy Coated stories. First I figure after reading Ryou's name a few times you'd remember how to spell it, but whatever.  
  
This is my response to that review.  
  
Oh, and Z, the braided baka lady, I promise more Malik/Ryou fluff in the future.  
  
Also, someone asked which Candy Coated story it was from (I can't find the name!! *pulls out hair*) It was from Halloween Cookies.  
  
- - -  
  
My Mary Sue  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As the day progressed Ryou found that Blaze was in all of his classes! (Coincidence of course.) Of course, he could never find the courage to speak to her because that's what all pretty girls (and hot badass yamis in leather) did to him. His friends on the other hand, had no problem confronting the new girl and wanting to make her feel welcome. (After all, isn't everyone in the story supposed to love a Mary Sue?)  
  
"Wow Blaze!" Yugi grinned as he looked through her deck of Duel Monster cards. "You have a Dark Magician card too!" He said sifting through the cards, "Make that two!"  
  
"Lemme see!" Joey dived at the deck and looked through them. "Red Eyes Black Dragon and. . .a Blue Eyes White Dragon? Wait a minute, I see another one in here! I thought Kaiba had the remaining three since he ripped up Yugi's gramps card." Joey looked at the girl for an answer.  
  
Blaze only grinned, "Well you see, it started like this. . ."  
  
*flash back* (because every story needs one of these, right?)  
  
Seto Kaiba was pounding away on his keyboard when the doorbell rang through the gigantic mansion of his. Cursing to himself under his breath because Mokuba wasn't home and he had stupidly given the maids the night off, he got up and went to answer the door.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled, spying a girl with long blonde hair pinned into a ponytail standing on his step.  
  
"Seto Kaiba! I challenge you to a duel!" She growled.  
  
And forty five minutes later (because the duel wasn't really that important) Seto Kaiba had lost the worst duel of his life and as reward had to forfeit two of his precious Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
As the girl left his home he sighed and muttered to himself, "I should have just offered Mokuba instead."  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"And that's how it happened." Blaze grinned as she sat back in her desk. "How about you and me have a duel Yugi? Unless your scared or something." She winked, already have taken a liking to the short little. . .boy. (Sorry, was about to call him a kid.)  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure Blaze, if you beat Seto so easily, then you're a little to good for me." He shrugged, "I don't want to lose my Dark Magician." He shrugged as he smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't take your Magician from you." Blaze promised, "Just a friendly little match."  
  
"Well, okay." Yugi nodded as he pulled out his deck.  
  
\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/  
  
RANDOM YAOI MOMENT (these aren't so random anymore, are they?)  
  
(For those of us who can't stand the het any longer. . .)  
  
"Oh, my head." Malik whined as he sat up in his bed. "That's the last time I go on a drinking spree with Bakura." He muttered as he flung the covers off of his naked body.  
  
The other body lying in the bed moved and Malik felt arms wrap around his waist. "When did you get a tattoo?" Bakura asked as he yawned to himself. He was used to his drinking sprees; he had no problem this morning.  
  
"I've always had those scars Bakura, they aren't tattoos." Malik rolled his eyes. The spirit could be such an airhead at times.  
  
"No, I mean the one on your ass cheek. I can't read it though because you're sitting down." He mumbled.  
  
"I have a tattoo on my ass?" Malik stood up and went over to the mirror. He suddenly gasped and growled, "Bakura! You son of a bitch!" He spat.  
  
"What?" Bakura yelped, confused as Malik tackled him.  
  
"I have a tattoo that says 'Property of Yami Bakura' tattooed to my ass!" Malik groaned.  
  
Bakura only smirked as Malik stopped fighting him and lay across his body limply. "Well, you said that when I say things I should mean them."  
  
"Huh?" Malik looked up in confusion.  
  
"Well, when I said I love you, I wasn't sure so you said to tell you when I meant it. So now, whenever I say Malik, you're ass belongs to me, I mean it. It says so right there." He slapped Malik's bare ass causing the Egyptian to glare at him.  
  
Malik growled warningly. "Bakura. . ."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
Watch out for next week!  
  
Same Bat-time!  
  
Same Bat-channel!  
  
  
  
Candy Coated Series - -  
  
1. Cherry Suckers  
  
2. Halloween Cookies  
  
3. Blow Pops  
  
4. Christmas Candy New  
  
http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=2231 


	4. Chapter Four

I got this review once:  
  
Hey this is the weridest story u ever wrote come on Ryao already gets enough toment from other writers. U could make Ryao have a girlfriend come on please i'm begging u. Well write more storys k. Cya.  
  
KLA aka Kai's Lil Angel (AKA Alexa)  
  
It was to one of the Candy Coated stories. First I figure after reading Ryou's name a few times you'd remember how to spell it, but whatever.  
  
This is my response to that review.  
  
- - -  
  
My Mary Sue  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Wow Blaze! I don't believe it! You beat me!" To say Yugi was surprised was a little of an understatement. But to say that Yami wasn't pissed would have been a complete lie.  
  
/ How the hell did she win? I am the King of Games! / He growled from within his soul room.  
  
// She's a mary sue Yami, she's perfect, of course she's going to beat you! // Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
The pharaoh pouted, / Well, I don't like these mary sue things. /  
  
// Don't worry Yami, you aren't the only one. // Yugi giggled, and Yami would have found it cute if not for the fact that he was stuck in a 'straight' story.  
  
Suddenly Yami realized something. / Yugi, there is a strange power around here. / He said, sensing a Millennium Item.  
  
// Malik and Ryou are sitting beside me Yami, of course you're going to sense an item! // Yugi explained.  
  
/ No, a new item.more powerful than the Rod and Ring combined. . . / Yami focused his power. (Wouldn't mind seeing Malik and Ryou 'combined'. . .)  
  
// Wait a minute! // Yugi realized, // Blaze has this funny pendent around her neck! // He said and Yami glanced through his eyes, sure enough it was the Millennium Roller Blade!  
  
/ Yugi, you must be careful! / The protective spirit warned, / When we were sealed within the items my wife was sealed as well! And the Millennium Roller Blade (along with all the other dumb-ass items that have been 'created') is the only one not accounted for! Her soul must be there! / He realized.  
  
// You were married? // Yugi wondered.  
  
/ Gah, don't remind me. Stupid nagging hag. She was all nice at first, but then she started to sleep around. I could handle it until I caught her in MY bed with none other than *gag* Bakura and Marik. /  
  
// At the same time? // Yugi wondered.  
  
/ *shudders* Yes. Though they were just kind of ignoring her. . . /  
  
(Marik: Hey, I wasn't even around back then!)  
  
"So Malik," Blaze was speaking again, so of course everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. "Are you going to show your big sister around or am I going to have to force you?" She winked. (Yes, I'm making Malik the youngest. I like Makky younger than everyone else. With the exception of Ryou and Yugi.)  
  
Makky - er, Malik shuddered, "I suppose, but only it Ryou comes along!" (This is of course where he would normally lean over and kiss the boy beside him and Ryou would blush, but of course, this isn't yaoi!)  
  
"Oh, that's fine!" Blaze shrugged. "Well, there's the bell!"  
  
*BUZZZZ*  
  
"I'd better get to class! See you after school Mickey Mouse!" She used the really (stupid) nickname as Malik growled, crunching a pop can within his hand.  
  
"Mickey Mouse?" Joey raised an eyebrow as he watched blood drip to the table from Malik's hand.  
  
"Don't ask." Malik growled as he got up, dragging Ryou with him, "Stupid long lost sister couldn't stay lost." He mumbled as they left the room.  
  
\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/  
  
A NOT SO RANDOM YAOI MOMENT  
  
(For those of us who can't stand the het any longer. . .)  
  
"So Malik," Blaze was speaking again, so of course everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. "Are you going to show your big sister around or am I going to have to force you?" She winked.  
  
Malik whimpered, "Do I have to? Ryou and I were going to go make out under the bleachers of a football game on tonight!" He explained as he wrapped his arms around the white-haired boy beside him and gently kissed the boy's lips. Ryou blushed cutely as he remained silent.  
  
"Malik, I don't care what you do when we aren't acting! But I'm supposed to fall in love with Ryou!" Blaze complained.  
  
"I'm already in love with him, who cares? I didn't like that script." Malik shrugged as he rested his head on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Come to think of it." Ryou began, "I didn't like it either." He leaned his head against Malik's.  
  
"Damn it! We've done this take at least 47 times! First Yugi couldn't remember his lines, next Yami was locked in his soul room and then Ryou had to go to the bathroom! Damn it, what's next!" Blaze growled.  
  
Suddenly a ball flew through the room and bounced off a wall only to hit Blaze in the head, knocking her out. A very sexily hot blonde strolled in and picked up the ball.  
  
"Tidus you idiot! The net's the other way!" A voice shouted as 'Tidus' picked up the blitzball.  
  
"Sorry Vincent!" Tidus yelled back and then left the scene, everyone watching him leave.  
  
"He was hot." Joey was the first to reply.  
  
"So was his friend." Malik wiped the drool from his mouth.  
  
Ryou blinked and looked at the other guys, then at the same time they all jumped up and ran after the two players.  
  
- - -  
  
Um.yep, that could be classified as stupid. And totally out of character for Vinnie.  
  
Tidus and blitzball is property of whoever owns Final Fantasy 10 (He is soooo totally hot, Tidus I mean.)  
  
Vincent is property of Cid Highwind.and I suppose Sqaresoft.  
  
- - - 


	5. Chapter Five

Holy crap! I forgot this hadn't been posted all yet. Oops. Heh.

- - -

My Mary Sue

- - -

Chapter Five

"That's the library, that's the ice cream store, that's…" Malik continued to dead tone all the places he named as he and the others walked down the street. "That's a fire hydrant, that's an ant hill, that's a crack in the side walk, that's…"

Ryou sighed, bored. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Malik - err, Malik's sister. Blaze was just so interesting, so beautiful so…perfect. He almost sighed again, this time dreamily.

/ Pathetic mortal. / He heard Bakura growl and he winced. The day had been going so well too. / Slobbering over some girl like a lovesick puppy dog. Maybe they should call you the dog instead of Wheeler, huh mutt?/

Ryou was about to reply with the usual 'yes master' when there was suddenly a change in Blaze as she stopped in her tracks and tensed. Something happened and she'd suddenly changed. Her long hair, blonde like Malik's, began pointing upward, like Marik's. (Malik's evil and hot, droolworthy psycho yami. At the moment, he was busy thinking about a white-haired evil and hot, droolworthy psycho yami. !cough!)

Blaze suddenly turned to face Ryou and the smirk on her face promised pain…or a good time. Perhaps both. "I see you're still tormenting the weak. Haven't changed a bit, have you Bakura?" Blaze snarled, glaring at Ryou.

Ryou gasped as he felt Yami Bakura separate from him. The evil, hot and…you get the idea, yami glared at the girl. "Flame." He spat the name, "I should have known that you'd somehow find a way to irritate me again. Even in the next life, you can't leave me alone." Yami Bakura growled in his gruff, low, sexy voice and crossed his arms.

'Flame' huffed and stuck her nose in the air. "You clearly are insane if you think I'd come back for the likes of you tomb robber." She growled then glared at him. "I'm here to collect all the Millennium Items since my husband isn't here to stop me!" She laughed, "And I think I'll start with yours. You're weak pathetic excuse for a human being will be easy to kill."

Ryou 'eeped' as Malik threw himself in front of his friend, protecting him. "I won't let you hurt my lov—err Ryou!" He declared and a flash from his back pocket, where he stashed the Millennium Rod (how can he fit anything in those tight pants? And how could he fit the Millennium Rod?), caught everyone's attention as Marik appeared as well.

"Neither will I!" Marik growled. Everyone looked at him and blinked in confusion. "What? I want the Millennium Ring damn it! Then I can make Bakura do anything I want." He began to cackle, completely forgetting about the task at hand – protecting his fuck toy—err, Millennium Ring.

"It's my Millennium Ring, and while I'm still around, it stays with my hikari." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Even though he is a weakling." The spirit muttered.

"And I hate to disappoint you Flame, but you're husband is here to stop you." A deep voice caused everyone to turn around and at the exact same time three voices growled.

"Pharaoh!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A NOT SO RANDOM …you know the drill.

(For those of us who can't stand the het any longer…)

Malik sighed dreamily as he stared at the picture of his white-haired beauty. He stared into the deep eyes and grinned lazily to himself. The two of them were going to be having supper that night and Malik had been ready since they'd made the date.

It was a fancy restaurant and a very private table had been reserved for the two of them only. They didn't want to be disturbed during their meal, or…dessert.

"Malik! Your boyfriend's here!" Marik's voice called from down the stairs.

Grinning to himself he jumped off of his bed and flew out of his room. He took the steps two at a time and then launched himself at the body standing by the door.

"Makky!" A voice laughed as he was caught.

"Hello Peggy." Malik grinned, smiling up at Pegasus.

- - -

Malik: …you are too evil.

I could have made you kiss him.

Malik: O.O There are things more eviler than you.


End file.
